Kokoro no Gokai
by Akane Sakanoue
Summary: Hai hai, I'm presenting my very own Valentine's and White Day fic, it's a TenAoi fic and I suck at summaries but I'm gonna try :) What happens if your chocolate heart ends up in the wrong place, with the wrong person? Aoi is going to find out soon enough and she'll have to make things right before the masquerade. Can she do it or will her true love think she loves someone else?
1. Valentine's day

**Hello Minna!**

**First of, Happy Valentine's Day!**

**So here's my new fic, it's a Valentine's Day and White Day fic and it's a TenAoi fic, furthermore I don't think it really matters for the story but they're supposed to be second years here. I have got nothing left to say, so please enjoy my story~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma Eleven or it's characters, I just own the plot**

**Oh and before anyone starts saying something isn't right, I've done my research for this story, so I know about the Japanese traditions and dancing positions, but I'll just let you read this story now~**

**Before I forget, Kokoro no Gokai means heart's misunderstanding, you'll see why...**

* * *

**TenAoi**

**Kokoro no Gokai**

* * *

**Aoi's POV**

I ran through the hallways of school, clutching the chocolate heart tightly. I had waited all day for this moment and the end of the school day was nearing, it was either now or never.

I suddenly bumped into someone and I dropped the chocolate heart I was holding, my bag fell next to me on the ground. The heart fell on the said person's books and I fell backwards and landed on my butt.

I looked up to see who I had bumped into, when I looked up I saw two golden eyes staring at me, I was staring right into the face of Tsurugi! He looked rather worried about me.

''Are you okay?'' he asked.

''Y-yeah'' I answered.

He extended his hand out towards me, I gladly took it and Tsurugi pulled me up. I rubbed my butt, I had made quite a smack.

''Arigatou'' I said after Tsurugi had pulled me up.

''Are you really ok?'' he asked again, since he saw me rubbing my butt.

''Yeah, if you'll excuse me I really have to go now.'' I quickly picked up my bag and ran off while the school bell rang. My cheeks were red of embarrassment, running into Tsurugi like that was just so embarrassing! I was never this clumsy.

There was no soccer practice today, because it was Valentine's Day and there would be a Valentine's Day ball tonight. Because of this I ran straight towards the school gates.

''Aoi matte!''

I turned around to see who had called out to me, hoping it wasn't Tsurugi, to my relief I saw my childhood friend Tenma running op to me, I stopped to wait for him.

Now was the perfect moment! Now where was that chocolate heart again? I frantically searched through my bag. By the time Tenma reached me I had given up and I realized I had lost it.

Oh no, I must've dropped it when I bumped into Tsurugi. If I wouldn't do something quickly this could end up in a disaster for me. I had to retrieve my chocolate heart!

''Ehm… sorry Tenma, there's something I forgot to do.'' I had no time to wait for Tenma to say anything if I wanted to be in time to save my chocolate heart, so I sprinted back towards the school.

I had reached the school doors and I wasn't able to run anymore because there were so many students walking out of the school.

I forced my way through and ran to the place where I bumped into Tsurugi, hoping he'd still be around there.

When I had reached the place I was headed for, I saw a tall figure with navy blue hair standing in the hallway, I immediately knew it was Tsurugi. He was staring at a note that had once been folded and that he held in his hand, but the biggest shock was yet to come. In his other hand Tsurugi was holding my chocolate heart!

The worst possible scenario that I had thought of, turned out to be true!

* * *

**Tsurugi's POV**

I looked at Aoi's back as she ran off while the school bell rang, before I turned around and bent over to pick up my books. I noticed that there was an odd shape amongst them, it was a heart shape.

Aoi must've dropped it, but then why didn't she pick it up? She must've left it on purpose then, right? But she wasn't the kind of person to forget things easily. But then why was she so nervous when she ran away?

None of these things added up, so I just decided that she must've left it there on purpose. All this while I was just staring at my books bent over, in the middle of the hallway while other students had already started to exit the school building.

I finally decided to pick the heart up, it was a box. I pulled the lid of the box and found a chocolate heart inside and a folded note on top of it. I started to read the note.

_Dear T.,_

_I've known you for quite a while now, but I've never had the courage to say this. And I still don't, that's why I wrote this letter to you._

_Ever since I saw you I found you interesting, I was somehow attracted to you. We soon became friends, but as time passed my feelings for you grew stronger._

_Instead of just liking you as a friend, I started to like-like you and soon I realized..._

_I love you!_

_There, it's finally out. I'm so glad I gathered the courage to write this letter to you._

_I hope you love me too, but until then..._

_Love,_

_Sorano Aoi_

I couldn't believe what I had just read, I didn't know Aoi had such deep feelings for me.

* * *

**Aoi's POV**

I stood there nailed to the ground as Tsurugi was staring at my letter, I realized I had to do something, so I walked towards Tsurugi.

''Ehm Tsurugi?'' I started, I was going to explain to him what was really going on, I just wished he would understand. I didn't want to hurt his feelings.

Tsurugi snapped out of his staring trance when he heard me, he turned his head to look at me.

''Aoi…''

''Tsurugi, that letter-''

''It's okay Aoi, you don't have to say anything, I quite like you too.''

''Ehm Tsurugi, that's not what I-''

He interrupted me again, once again cutting off my sentence, not letting me explain.

''Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. Will I see you tonight?''

I was so taking aback by this question that I forgot what I had come for, all I could manage to get out was: ''I-I-I…''

''See you tonight then.'' Tsurugi smiled at me and turned around.

And with that, Tsurugi picked up his stuff and walked away, leaving me standing dumbfounded in the hallway.

I gulped, did that just really happen? I had only made things worse instead of preventing a total disaster, Tsurugi wouldn't even let me explain what was going on. What do I do now? He wants to see me tonight, but wait… wasn't tonight's ball a masquerade? Maybe I could buy myself some time to explain at tonight's ball.

I pondered on what to do, but I realized the best thing to do for me right now would be to just go home. I didn't have any time left to stay anyway, I really had to go home. I walked back out of the school and towards the gates.

* * *

**Tenma's POV**

What is wrong with Aoi today? I thought as I saw her running back towards the school. She has been nervous all day and she wasn't the type of girl to easily forget stuff. And why had she ran away as soon as I had reached her?

Maybe I should follow her to figure it out, but wouldn't that be like stalking? I decided I just had to do it if I wanted to figure what was going on with Aoi.

I ran back to the main building, almost all the students were gone by now so the halls were next to empty.

I walked around the halls a bit before I saw a familiar figure standing in the middle of a hallway, it was Tsurugi. I was going to ask him if he knew where Aoi was, but then I saw someone else stepping towards him. I quickly hid behind a wall.

I looked around the corner of the wall to see who had stepped towards Tsurugi and to my shock I saw Aoi! I really was shocked, why was Aoi still here with Tsurugi?

That's when I noticed the chocolate heart Tsurugi was holding. Did Aoi give it to him? Did she… love him? I felt something break inside me as I realized that that must be true, because why else would they still be here?

''Ehm Tsurugi?''

''Aoi…''

I watched as they started to talk.

''Tsurugi, that letter-'' Aoi said.

''It's okay Aoi, you don't have to say anything, I quite like you too.''

''Ehm Tsurugi, that's not what I-''

''Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. Will I see you tonight?''

I didn't want to hear anything more, I couldn't bear it. My heart was smashed into pieces and I just wanted to get away. I couldn't look at Aoi, I knew she would be able to see the sadness in my eyes and then she would start asking questions and she wouldn't stop until she had a satisfactorily answer.

So I ran, fast, away from the school hall and through the gate towards my home. When I had reached my home I opened the front door and ran towards my room without stopping.

''Okaeri nasai Tenma!'' Aki-nee said, but I ignored her. I wasn't ready to face anyone yet.

I locked myself in my room, but I knew I couldn't ignore her forever. But for now, I just wanted to be alone, I wanted to process everything I had seen and heard at school. When I am ready I will face Aki-nee and later, I would face Aoi and Tsurugi.

* * *

**Aoi's POV**

I had reached the school gates, but Tenma was nowhere to be seen. Where was he? Did he go home already because I took too long? But that doesn't sound like something Tenma would do.

''Tenma! Tenmaaa!''

I started shouting his name, but there was no response. Maybe he did really go home already?

''Oi Aoi! Why are you shouting?'' A voice called out to me from behind.

I turned around to see Kariya standing a couple of feet away from me.

''Kariya, have you seen Tenma?'' I asked kind of worried.

''Yes I did.''

''And? Where is he?'' Sometimes Kariya could really work on my nerves, why couldn't he just answer like a normal human being.

''He dashed out of the gate like a minute ago. He was running like a madman.''

''And where did he go?''

''I don't know, you should ask him.'' I rolled my eyes, if I could ask him where he went, then I wouldn't have to look for him.

After saying that Kariya walked out of the gate, leaving me standing in front of the gate on my own.

I was wondering where Tenma went, if he did go home, should I go looking for him there? I took my cell phone out of my bag to check the time, I realized I had no time to go to Tenma's house if I wanted to arrive in time at the ball tonight.

I'd best go home, I still had to eat dinner, put on my dress, do my hair and my make-up and I needed all remaining time for that.

I hurried home, still wondering about Tenma, should I confront him tonight?

* * *

**Tenma's POV**

I finally decided to get out of my room, just to eat dinner. When I came downstairs I saw that Aki-nee had prepared my favorite dish, tempura udon.

''Konbanwa Tenma, you looked so sad when you got home that I thought that maybe your favorite dish could cheer you up.'' Aki-nee greeted me.

''Arigatou Aki-nee'' I was grateful for the food, but it wouldn't be enough to cheer me up. I sat down at the table and said ''Itadakimasu'' without any spirit. I started eating.

''Tenma, are you still going to the Valentine's day ball?''

I almost choked on my food after hearing this, after the events of today I wasn't planning on going to the ball anymore. I couldn't possibly lie to Aki-nee, so I honestly told her: ''I wasn't exactly planning on going.''

''But I bought you such a nice suit to wear, it's a shame you won't wear it though.'' Aki-nee's face saddened while saying this, she must be really disappointed by me not going.

I could not bear to see Aki-nee sad, so I gave in.

''Now that I think about it, I think I might actually go.''

''Really?'' Aki-nee's face brightened at hearing this. ''Then, hurry up and eat your tempura, you still have to put on your suit, now where did I leave that hat?''

I smiled at Aki-nee's excitement, almost as if she was the one going, as I happily ate my tempura udon.

* * *

**Aoi's POV**

''Aoi!'' My father was shouting from the bottom of the stairs. ''Someone's here for you!''

''I'm coming!'' I shouted back while looking in the mirror.

I wore a long strapless light pink dress, the bottom part was made of a tulle-like fabric and the top part had a decoration that looked like a flower. My hair was wavy and I wore pink lipstick. To finish it all, I wore a silver mask, it was a simple, yet elegant mask. It used to belong to my mother, but she gave it to me, to wear to this masquerade.

''Aoi!''

''I'm coming, I'm coming!''

I lifted the hem of my dress, revealing my light pink heels. I walked out of my room and down the stairs, concentrating hard on where I was going, careful not to trip.

But just before I reached the bottom of the stairs, I stumbled and fell. I expected to hit the floor, but instead I felt two strong arms catch me.

I had fallen right into someone's arms.

* * *

**Tsurugi's POV**

Aoi was walking down the stairs, she wore a light pink dress and a silver mask, she looked really good. I watched her as she was concentrating on her steps, obviously not noticing me.

It was then that I saw how she stood on her dress with her right heel and she stumbled and fell right into my arms.

She looked up at my face.

* * *

**Aoi's POV**

I looked up to see whose arms I had fallen into. What I saw surprised me, I saw the same two golden eyes looking concerned at me as I saw earlier this day. But this time they were surrounded by black, it was a black mask.

I had fallen right into Tsurugi's arms, which meant he was here, in my house. I now realized what he had meant this afternoon by saying: ''See you tonight.'' I gulped, I hadn't expected him to actually come to my house.

I quickly straightened myself and escaped from Tsurugi's arms, desperate to get away.

''Tsurugi'' I said while looking at him, he was wearing a tuxedo and a black mask and I had to reluctantly admit that he actually looked pretty good in it.

'' Phiet-phew '' my dad whistled, ''is this your date Aoi? He's quite a catch!''

''Da-ad!'' I said, sometimes my could be so annoying and embarrassing.

''It's okay Aoi, I know how fathers are.'' Tsurugi extended his hand out to me after saying this and said: ''Shall we go?''

''S-sure'' I said and laid my hand in his, I noticed his hand felt cold, but I didn't dare to pull my hand away. Tsurugi led me to the front door and out of the house to a car waiting in front of our house.

''Be home by midnight!'' My father shouted after us as we got in the car. It was warm inside the car and I was able to relax a bit.

''Nii-san, we can go now'' Tsurugi said, it turned out that the person driving the car was no one less than Tsurugi's older brother, Yuuichi. Yuuichi turned around to look at me and said: ''It's nice to see you again Aoi.''

I nodded, not able to bring out anything, I was still taken aback by all of this. Then the car started up and we drove away. I noticed Tsurugi was still holding my hand as we sat inside the car.

''Ehm Tsurugi?'' I said while looking at our hands, hoping he'd understand the subtle hint.

''Oh'' he looked at me and then at where I was looking and he quickly let go of my hand, I was relieved that the cold had disappeared.

The rest of the car ride was silent.

* * *

**Tenma's POV**

I was looking around the party venue, trying to find Aoi, but I didn't see her. She had said she would be going right? I turned my head one more time to the entrance, to see if she wasn't just arriving and that I'd miss her.

That's when I saw her, she was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen, she was just arriving, she wore a long light pink dress and a silver mask. Her hair was dark blue and wavy and it looked like a light was shining from behind her. There was no mistaking, she was Aoi.

For a split second I closed my eyes and saw us dancing, but then I opened my eyes and my dream image was shattered.

At Aoi's side stood Tsurugi, he must've come here with her, but with Tsurugi there I couldn't possibly ask Aoi to dance. She would refuse my offer and start dancing with Tsurugi instead, I was sure of that, I mean she _liked_ him.

All I could do was lay low and not be recognized until Tsurugi would finally leave her side and I could ask her to dance.

* * *

**Aoi's POV**

I was moving a bit along to the music, I was standing in the corner of the party venue with Tsurugi, he had brought me here, but he still hadn't asked me to dance with him. I was starting to get bored and was thinking of ways to escape, because Tsurugi worked like an anti-boy shield. Every time a boy looked my way he took a step forward, then glanced sideways to Tsurugi who was standing next to me and he would back off and change direction.

I had enough of it, but suddenly I had a flash of inspiration. If I said I had to redo my make-up, Tsurugi would have to let me go. I could then sneak away to the other side of the room.

''Tsurugi? I'm going to redo my make-up.''

Tsurugi looked my way and said ''sure''.

I was a little bit taken aback by his response, he didn't even seem to care at all. Nonetheless, I walked over to the door leading to the powder room and I turned my head to see if Tsurugi was looking at me. To my relief he was distracted by some girl that was talking to him.

I took my chance and quickly walked to the other side of the party venue, I didn't dare turn around before I had reached the other side of the room. I was still in a corner, but as far away from Tsurugi as possible, or at least so I thought, because I could no longer see him. My view was blocked by all the dancing boys and girls.

* * *

**Tenma's POV**

I looked to the corner where Aoi was supposed to stand, making sure she was still there. But all I could see in that particular corner was Tsurugi, Aoi was nowhere to be seen. I turned my head, almost in panic, because if she wasn't with Tsurugi, then now would be the time to ask her to dance if I could only find her. When I saw Aoi standing at the other side of the venue, I could've cried an 'arigatou!' to the gods.

I slowly walked over to Aoi, never taking my eyes off her.

* * *

**Aoi's POV**

While I looked around the party venue, I noticed that a boy was walking towards me, I didn't recognize the boy, he was wearing a suit, his hair was hidden beneath a hat and his eyes were hidden behind his mask. His mask was silver, just like mine, almost as if we were meant to be together. But that was ridiculous, I didn't even know the boy.

The boy had now reached me, I tried to look into his eyes, but I couldn't see them. That was when the boy asked the question I had been waiting for all night.

''Do you want to dance with me?''

The boy held his hand up, waiting for me to accept it and I laid my hand in his. His hand felt warm, it was a big contrast with Tsurugi's hand, which had felt cold. The warmth of this hand spread through my whole body and felt somehow familiar, but that couldn't be possible.

The boy led me to the dance floor then he stood still, laid his right hand on my back and put our hands in the good dancing position, on chest height, I laid my left hand on his right arm and we started dancing. The boy led me and we twirled and moved like we were weightless, I had never danced before but with this boy it went naturally. Dancing with him felt almost magical, maybe this boy could be the one, maybe Tenma and I weren't meant to be together. I felt like I could keep dancing with this boy for forever.

I had no idea how long I had been dancing when I suddenly remembered one of the reasons I escaped from Tsurugi, to find Tenma. But I was now dancing with a stranger, who could actually be the one, so I couldn't just walk away and look for Tenma. My eyes darted around the room as I danced with this boy, trying very hard to find Tenma, but I couldn't find him.

The boy I was dancing with apparently noticed that my gaze was everywhere, except for on him, because he asked.

''Are you looking for someone?''

''Yes'' I flopped out without even thinking.

''If you tell me who it is, maybe I could help?''

I didn't know why, but I felt like I could actually tell this boy what happened, maybe it was because I just needed someone to talk to. And who would be better to talk to than a stranger?

* * *

**Tenma's POV**

''Today I tried giving a chocolate heart to the boy I love,'' suddenly it felt like my lungs were crushed.

''but it didn't really work out as I had planned. I wanted to talk to my friend afterwards, but that didn't go either. And now I still haven't talked to him. I was hoping he'd be here.''

''And who is this boy that you are looking for?'' I asked, not being able to contain my curiosity.

''His name is T-''

* * *

**Aoi's POV**

As I was trying to tell the stranger who I was looking for, someone suddenly grabbed my right arm and I turned my head to see who it was.

''Aoi'' someone said my name.

Next to me I saw a boy with navy blue hair and a black mask, it was Tsurugi, there was no mistaken. He stood next to me and he was holding my arm, I started to panic, had he noticed I had sneaked off? And how long was I gone?

''Tsurugi, I was just…'' What was I going to say? I had to think of an excuse.

''So this is the boy you were looking for?'' The boy, who I had been dancing with until a moment ago, said.

''I'll leave you to be then'' the boy said and he removed his hand from my back and waited a couple of seconds before sliding his hand out of mine. As soon as his skin no longer touched mine, I could feel his warmth seep out of my body. As soon as it was gone I craved it back, I had to feel that warmth again.

The boy turned around and left.

''Matte!'' I called out after him ''I don't even know your name!''

The boy turned around one more time to say: ''My name is not worth knowing.'' After having said this he turned back and walked away.

''Don't leave!'' but it was no use, my voice was easily drowned out by the playing music. I was trying to break free from Tsurugi's grip, he was still holding my arm, but it was no use, his hold on my arm was too strong.

''Aoi!'' I focused my attention back to Tsurugi, ''we have to go, it's almost midnight!''

''But-'' Tsurugi cut me off and I once again tried to break free, but it was still no use, he just wouldn't let go.

''Remember what you're father said!'' I remembered my father's words, I had to be home before midnight.

And so I let Tsurugi drag me out of the building, I knew he was right, but all I wanted was to find that boy and feel his warmth again.

When we were outside I took off my mask, there was no one outside to us to see who I was anyway.

But Tsurugi didn't stop running when we were outside and he dragged my along, this caused me to open my hand and my mask fell out of my hand and on the ground. Oh no! I have to get my mask back!

''Tsurugi!'' I said, but he wouldn't listen, he was only focusing on getting to the car as fast as possible.

''Tsurugi matte!'' This time Tsurugi turned his head in my direction since we had reached the car.

''What is it Aoi?'' Tsurugi asked as he opened the door.

''My mask…'' I tried to say as Tsurugi was shoving me in the car.

''What about your mask?'' Tsurugi asked as he was getting in the car himself.

''I dropped it and I have to get it back!'' Tsurugi wasn't even listening, because at the same time I said this, he said: ''Let's go Yuuichi!'' The car drove away slowly, we were still on the school grounds.

Tsurugi turned to me, ''Don't worry Aoi, someone will find it and I'm sure they'll return it to you. It's just a mask, there really is no need to make such a fuss about it.'' Tsurugi didn't understand, of course he wouldn't. I turned around to see if my mask was still lying on the ground. What I saw when I turned around surprised me, the boy I had been dancing with earlier was walking out of the door, but then he stopped and bent down to pick up my mask.

I saw how his hand moved towards his own hat and I knew he was going to take it off. But before I could see who he really was, the car drove out of the gate, made a turn and sped away, preventing me from seeing who the boy was.

I slumped back into my car seat and I was silent for the rest of the car ride, completely ignoring Tsurugi, who was sitting next to me.

When we reached my home I got out of the car without saying a word and I walked straight to the front door. I was reaching for the doorbell when the door opened, my father stood in the doorway, he looked at his watch and said: ''Just in time, how was it?''

I really didn't want to talk about what had happened tonight so I slipped past him, into the hallway, where I took off my heels, I didn't even know how I had managed to stay standing on them all evening. I wanted to go to my room as fast as possible, but before running up the stairs I turned around to my father and said: ''I don't want to talk about it.'' And with that I ran upstairs towards my room, my heels in my hand.

I slammed the door behind me and dropped my heels on the floor, I walked over to my desk and checked my cell phone, to see if I had any messages, but I had none. I decided to call Tenma, I really needed to talk to him, I dialed his number and waited for him to pick up, but he didn't answer, I tried again and again, but with no avail, he never picked up.

I sighed defeated and gave up, I changed into my pajamas and hung my dress in my closet, hiding it completely in the back, seeing it again wouldn't bring back any good memories. I went to brush my teeth and afterwards I went to bed.

Finally being able to be alone in my bed I started to cry, I couldn't contain my feelings anymore, I had to let it go.

This was the worst Valentine's Day ever!

* * *

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

**That's it for this chapter I hoped you enjoyed it and don't hate me for the ending, because there _is_ going to be another chapter so Aoi won't have to cry anymore! I'm so glad I finished this, I worked on it for months and I'm really proud of it!**

**Anyway, let me know what you think, reviews are very welcome!  
**

**Jaa ne!**

**PS Sapphire Spade if you're reading this, I'm going to focus on the White Day chapter first and after that I'll continue with Namikawa's story, sorry for being so freaking late, school is so killing me!**


	2. White Day

**Konbanwa minna!**

**It's a new chapter, cause it's White Day today! It's a little late though, it took me more time to finish it than I had anticipated. But it's finished yaaay!**

**Before you start reading this chapter, there's a couple things you should know:  
**

**-A blue rose means unacchievable or unreachable**

**Meanings of White Day presents:**

**White chocolate - let's be friends**

**Chocolate candy - I like you  
**

**Chocolate cookies - I love you**

**Enjoy reading this chapter~**

* * *

**Aoi's POV**

It was White Day and I must admit I hadn't been looking forward to it, since Valentine's Day was such a disaster. It was a month later and I still didn't have my mask back and I still didn't know who that mystery boy was.

During the last month Tsurugi hadn't even talked to me once, he was completely ignoring me and every time I tried talking to him he would walk away or start talking to the nearest person. He wasn't just ignoring me, he was avoiding me, which was all the more worse. He never gave me a chance to explain, so I still haven't been able to clear up last month's events.

I haven't really been able to talk to Tenma either, I just couldn't bring myself to do it, because whenever I saw Tenma, his eyes always looked sad. I just couldn't talk to him when he was like that. During practice I could see how he was forcing a smile, I knew him far too well to not notice that and it pained me. Seeing him force a smile hurt far more than just the sadness I could see in his eyes. When I tried to tell him he didn't have to force a smile he said: "What are you talking about?" as if it wasn't obvious he was forcing it.

So basically the past month has been a slow, lonely, irritating and sometimes even hurtful one, but today was White Day, which would be the worst day by far. I didn't expect to get any kind of gift today, Tsurugi was ignoring me and Tenma didn't know how I really felt. This day was just going to be terrible.

It was noon and classes had ended for the rest of the day since it was Friday and White Day. I was planning to go straight home, it's not that I was in much of a hurry. I hadn't decided on going to the White Day Ball, even though I had a dress in my closet, ready to be worn to tonight's ball, I had no one to go with. I just wasn't in the mood to see all girls get chocolate and being happy, knowing I wouldn't get any.

While walking to the gate I saw happy face all around me and it kind of got me depressed, so instead of looking in front of me, I looked down at my feet as they moved forward.

I saw a different pair of feet entering my field of sight, but I couldn't stop in time and I crashed against somebody. I was starting to fall backwards, but before I was halfway to the ground, the person in front of me grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him. The sudden contact sent a cold shiver through me, I looked up to see who I had bumped into and I realized that the cold that I felt wasn't a cold shiver. It was Tsurugi's skin on mine.

I had bumped into Tsurugi, it reminded me of Valentine's Day, I had bumped into Tsurugi then as well. I could only hope this wouldn't be like that at all.

I quickly pulled my arm out of Tsurugi's hold, I wasn't just going to stand around waiting for something to happen. I took one step sideward, to get past Tsurugi, but there he was in front of me again. It irritated me, I just wanted to go home.

"Aoi wait." Tsurugi said. He started to rummage through his bag, he had sounded unsure and maybe even nervous? Not that I would really know when Tsurugi was nervous, I mean I have never seen the guy being nervous.

Tsurugi had found what he was looking for because he pulled something out of his bag and handed it to me.

"Aoi this is for you. I hope you'll accept it."

I dumbfoundedly took the object out of his hands, blankly staring at it. I saw what was in my hands and yet I didn't. With a shock I awoke from my trance and I saw that I was holding a white round box with a pink ribbon tied around it, it looked quite cute. The first thing I thought was that this didn't fit Tsurugi at all.

I decided to open the package, so I untied the ribbon and removed it from the box, I pulled the lid of the box and looked inside the box. The box was filled to the brim with chocolate candy, I almost heaved a sigh of relief seeing this, but I realized just in time that that would be very untactful for Tsurugi. But still I was happy to know Tsurugi didn't really love me. So I looked up to Tsurugi, smiling but probably not for the reason he imagined.

"Arigatou Tsurugi" I beamed.

I saw Tsurugi opening his mouth, ready to say something when someone called out to me and Tsurugi shut his mouth again.

"Aoi!"

I turned around to see who had called out to me, I saw someone with brown hair waving at me, it was Tenma who had called out to me. I should've known. I remained where I was, waiting for Tenma to arrive, while closing the box again and putting it in my bag.

When Tenma had reached us Tsurugi made an attempt to turn around and said: "I think I'll go, bye Aoi, mata ne."

"Jaa ne Tsurugi!" I chimed, still happy he didn't love me. I followed Tsurugi with my eyes as he turned around and walked away before turning my attention to Tenma.

I took a good look at Tenma's face and the first thing I noticed was the fact that his eyes had changed. They no longer seemed to carry sadness, instead they beamed with something else, something I couldn't quite place. Now would be the perfect time to talk to him, now that he was no longer sad.

"Tenma…" I started, not really knowing where to begin.

"Aoi" Tenma said and he held something out to me. I took it without looking what it was.

"Arigatou" I said, but then I looked down at my hands, or rather at what was in them and I wasn't able to bring out even a single syllable.

In my hands I was holding a bar of white chocolate. I felt crushed and it was like my heart was smashed, right after someone had ripped it out my chest, leaving a big hole. But it wasn't just my heart, I myself was shattered, I couldn't believe this. It hurt so much, like nothing I'd ever felt before. I probably should have seen it coming, but it still hurt beyond description.

My eyes started to sting and all I knew was that I had to get away from here, away from everything. And so, without thinking twice, I started running, as fast as I could. I didn't care what would happen if I left like that, I didn't care about anything right now. I was too heartbroken to think about anything else but that white chocolate.

* * *

**Tenma's POV**

"Aoi!" I called after her as she ran away, but she was already too far away to hear me. I slumped my shoulders and mentally hit myself, I was just so stupid. I tried to be nice to Aoi and I made her run away. I wasn't sure yet though as to what made her run away.

I should've never given her the white chocolate and definitely shouldn't have done _that_. It was clear she loved Tsurugi, she even ran away just to be with him, I was convinced of that. I felt so incredibly stupid I wanted to scream out loud, but instead I screamed inside my mind.

There was nothing left for me to do here now so I just walked away, still screaming of stupidity inside.

* * *

**Aoi's POV**

I threw myself on my bed, my face buried inside my pillow, my tears started spilling while my pillow absorbed them. Every now and then a miserable sound would escape my lips. Luckily for me, no one was home besides me, my parents were working. Nobody could hear me sob and I was grateful for that.

After a while of crying, which had felt like an eternity, my pillow had absorbed so many tears around my eyes that it had become soaked. The tears had stopped coming, my eyes felt all dry and the soaked pillow actually felt nice. The pain in my heart, however, remained.

After laying like that for a while I realized it was just pointless, Tenma wasn't going to love me no matter how many tears I shed over him, and just lying here like this wasn't going to do anything significant either.

So I decided to get up and I walked downstairs, I ended up in the kitchen and I poured myself a glass of water. When I had brought the glass up to my lips the doorbell rang and I reluctantly put the glass back down to open the door. I wasn't expecting anything or anyone so I had no idea who it could be. I slowly opened the door and was surprised by who was standing before the door.

On the doorstep stood a delivery guy, he was holding a bouquet of blue roses in one hand and a box in his other hand.

"This is for Sorano Aoi" the delivery guy said.

"That's me" I said.

The delivery guy handed me the bouquet and the box while saying "Here you go, this is for you."

I mumbled an "arigatou" as I clumsily took the bouquet and the box in my hands.

"Have a good day!" The delivery guy said with a smile and he turned around and walked away. My hands were full so I had to close the door with my foot, which actually worked for once, I usually would mess up and everything that I was carrying would fall on the ground.

I walked back to the kitchen and put the bouquet and the box on the kitchen table. I looked at the blue roses, they were artificially colored. I knew that, they were my favorite flowers. But nobody else knew they were, this left me puzzled.

I looked at the box, it was a heart-shaped box with a blue ribbon across it, I carefully loosened the ribbon and removed it from the box. I pulled the lid of the box and put it next to the box. The content of the box surprised me, but it was a pleasant surprise nonetheless.

The box contained chocolate cookies, they smelled and looked delicious. But did this mean that...?

On top of the cookies lay a folded note, it was folded twice. I took it out of the box and slowly opened it. It was a handwritten note and the handwriting somehow seemed oddly familiar, I started to read the note.

_Dear Aoi,_

_I love you. Ever since I first laid my eyes on you I wanted to be close to you. But I know it is impossible to be with you, because you love Tsurugi. Nonetheless, I'll never stop loving you._

_Your secret admirer_

I was gasping for air, I had a secret admirer? And he actually loved me? At least, that's what the note and the chocolate cookies told me. I wanted to know who he was, but I really didn't know, so I started by ruling out possibilities.

It wasn't Tsurugi, since the note said that I loved Tsurugi and that's why my secret admirer couldn't be with me. Of course, this wasn't true, I didn't love Tsurugi at all, but this meant it must've been someone who knew about the chocolate heart or who knew we went to the masquerade together. Tsurugi had been ignoring me since then, so it had to be someone who knew beforehand. This left very few people.

The only people left were the soccer players, including Tenma and the mystery boy from the masquerade.

Then there were the blue roses and the familiar handwriting. The handwriting meant that it was indeed someone I knew, so it couldn't be the mystery boy. But the blue roses, I never told anyone they were my favorite, except…

Suddenly everything fell in place and it explained everything. The handwriting was Tenma's, I told him several years ago that blue roses were my favorites, I can't believe he remembered. But it didn't explain only this, it also explained the white chocolate. Tenma had given it to me because he believed I loved Tsurugi and he didn't want to interfere. I slowly felt my heart being mended, now that I knew Tenma loved me it was going to be alright.

I had to see Tenma, I had to talk to him, but… I also had to talk to Tsurugi, I had to make things right. I took two roses from the bouquet and practically flew out of the door while my parents just got home.

"Hi mommy, hi daddy, can't talk right now. I have to do something."

I kept running and the thought of Tenma pushed me forward even harder. I soon reached Tsurugi's house.

* * *

**Tenma's POV**

After leaving the school grounds I ran to the florist as fast as I could with only one thing on my mind: cancelling my delivery order.

I arrived at the florist completely out of breath, I practically ran to the counter, behind it stood a friendly looking woman with black hair. I started to talk to her while still gasping for air.

"I…cancel…order…roses."

"Whoa, boy take a deep breath, because I can't understand you like this." The florist stated.

I took a deep breath and started again.

"I want to cancel my delivery order for blue roses."

"I'll check the system for you, what's your name?"

"Matsukaze Tenma."

The florist started ticking on the keyboard of the computer in front of her. "But why would you want to cancel it?" she inquired.

"Let's just say I made a mistake" I replied.

"Ah, here it is, one bouquet of blue roses and a box of cookies for Sorano Aoi, is that correct?"

"Hai, that's it."

"I'm sorry, but that order was shipped off an hour ago, it should be delivered by now. There's nothing I can do about it anymore."

"Oh" I said. I had so hoped it was still here, yesterday it still seemed like a good idea to secretly send Aoi roses, but today I wished I had never come up with the idea.

"Thanks for the effort" I sulked and turned around. It was about time to go home. I just hoped Aoi wasn't able to figure out who the bouquet was from.

* * *

**Aoi's POV**

I rang the doorbell and waited patiently while hiding the roses behind my back. It didn't take long before someone opened the door, it was Tsurugi, of course.

"Aoi" Tsurugi simply stated at seeing me.

"Tsurugi we have to talk" I said with a serious look on my face.

"Well eh… come in" Tsurugi stepped aside to make room for me but instead of walking inside I remained where I was. Coming inside would only make this more awkward.

"I would prefer to talk here if you don't mind."

"Okay then" Tsurugi went to stand in the door opening again.

"Remember the chocolate heart you got last month on Valentine's Day?" I asked.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"It's just that…" my voice started to falter as I was losing my confidence, "the heart wasn't meant for you." I could merely whisper this, not sure if I actually wanted Tsurugi to hear it.

"What do you mean it wasn't meant for me?" Tsurugi looked surprised as he said this, but not necessarily shocked.

"It-it was meant for Tenma" I stammered while looking Tsurugi in the eye.

"For Tenma?"

"Yeah, I had been trying to tell you back then, but you didn't give me a chance. And I have been trying to tell you ever since, but you were avoiding me."

Tsurugi let out a sigh and said: "I'm sorry, I acted like a jerk didn't I?"

We both laughed and I said "it's okay, you didn't know."

We stood in silence for a while before I said: "Can I ask you something, why were you avoiding me?"

One of Tsurugi's arms moved upwards and he rubbed his neck. "I wasn't sure of my feelings for you and I didn't want to face you without knowing what I had really felt. But even today, when I gave you that chocolate candy, it didn't feel real or honest. I felt you expected me to give you that. Aoi, I only like you as a friend, I don't think there could ever be anything romantic between us."

I was actually relieved at hearing this, because even though I wanted to clear all of this up, I didn't want to Tsurugi. A weight had fallen of my shoulders, I hadn't even known it was there until it was gone.

"You know what Tsurugi? I wouldn't have it any other way." I happily said.

We both let out a sigh and laughed, it felt good to laugh after this tiring month. I removed my hands from my back and held one of the blue roses out to Tsurugi.

"For being such a good friend" I beamed.

"Arigatou" Tsurugi said as he took the rose and admired it. "Where did you get a rose like this?"

"Actually" I smiled, "I got a whole bouquet of them."

Tsurugi's eyes widened. "Really? From who?"

"Tenma" I chimed, "although it was supposed to be anonymous. He even wrote a letter saying he loved me."

"And does he know you know that it came from him?" Tsurugi asked.

"Not yet, but I'm going to see him and tell him, today."

"Well you better get going then, I wouldn't want to keep you waiting."

"Thank you" I said and I turned around halfway. "Jaa ne!" I said and walked away, towards Tenma's house.

"Good luck!" Tsurugi called after me and I smiled.

I happily skipped off, towards Tenma's house, I couldn't wait to tell him, my heart was filled with joy.

In the front garden of the house Tenma lived in stood Aki-san, she was sweeping the doorstep with a broom.

"Konnichiwa Aki-san!" I called out to her. Aki-san looked up at hearing my greeting and stopped sweeping her broom.

"Konnichiwa Aoi!"

"Is Tenma home?" I asked.

"Ah no, he's gone to the riverbank to practice, you know him." Aki-san laughed.

"Yeah" I laughed along with her but I silently though "I thought I did."

"Well I'll go see him there then."

And so I left again, skipping towards the riverbank. Luckily the riverbank wasn't far, I had reached it within two minutes.

I saw Tenma practicing on the field. I observed him for a while, he was practicing his shots on goal. Occasionally he used a hissatsu technique, but it made no differences, none of his shoots went in the goal. They either hit the pole or went way over of past the goal, with every shot he missed, Tenma seemed to get more frustrated.

I walked down the stairs leading to the field, I was surprised Tenma still hadn't noticed me after all the times he had to go get the ball. I couldn't wait any longer and called out to him.

"Tenma!"

Tenma seemed startled as he turned his head in my direction, I was sort of expecting him to run away but instead he slowly walked over to me holding his soccer ball under his right arm. He didn't say a single word when he reached me.

I gathered all my courage and asked him:

"Will you go to the White Day Ball with me?"

I was really expecting to hear the word "yes" come out of his lips, but that's not what he said.

"I can't" Tenma exclaimed as he cast his eyes downwards.

"Why can't you?" I said.

"Because nothing can ever happen between us and… you don't mean this and it wouldn't be fair to anyone if I went with you."

I thrust the blue rose I was holding forward, I had to convince Tenma of my real feelings.

"Tenma! You must believe I don't feel anything for Tsurugi."

Tenma looked up at hearing this and his eyes widened, he inched forward. He stretched his arm forward to take the rose, but pulled it back before he could take it.

"I know you sent me the bouquet and the chocolate cookies. Tenma, I've never loved other."

Tenma still didn't answer, instead he took a step forward and closed the distance between us. Our noses were practically touching. My arm was right next to his body, still holding the rose, I lowered it until it was next to my body, never losing sight of Tenma's eyes. They burned with passion and I knew he finally understood how I felt.

Tenma tilted his head a little to the left and he slowly leaned forward while we both closed our eyes. His lips softly touched mine and pressed against them. I heard a ball bouncing on the ground and Tenma's arms found their way around my waist and pulled me even closer to him. I dropped the rose I was holding and my hands moved towards his neck, my fingers wove themselves through his hair. My heartbeat quickened and reverberated through my body.

And just a s sudden as Tenma's lips were on mine, they were off them again and I dropped my arms. My eyes stayed closed for a little while longer, I was trying to savior this kiss because I longed for more.

Finally I opened my eyes and I saw that Tenma had widened the distance between us, my heart ached a little at seeing this. He was holding his soccer ball again.

"Aoi, there's something else I must give you."

"What is it?"

"Just come with me."

Tenma slid his hand into mine and our fingers intertwined. His hand was warm, like nothing I'd ever felt before, I enjoyed the feeling.

Together we happily walked to Tenma's home, enjoying each moment of each other's company. We reached his home way too early to my taste. Aki-san was no longer in the front garden.

We walked inside and we were headed straight for Tenma's room. I was starting to grow a little anxious, what did Tenma want to show me? Due to my anxiousness I hadn't notices we were already in Tenma's room.

Tenma let go of my had and walked to his cupboard, he opened one of the drawers and slowly pulled something out of it. He turned and held it out towards me.

What I saw shocked me, I couldn't believe it was true. And somewhere deep inside I felt like I should be angry, why didn't he tell me? Why hadn't he given it to me before? Not sure whether to be angry, shocked or happy I fell to my knees.

"Is everything alright Aoi?" Tenma asked as he dropped to my eye height.

"It was you! Why didn't you tell me it was you? How could you keep this hidden?"

"I wanted to tell you, I really did, but I thought you loved Tsurugi and I couldn't bring myself to do it. Aoi, you are my world, all I wanted was for you to be happy. And I thought you were happy with Tsurugi and I didn't want to ruin that."

I looked up at Tenma's face and I could see he had meant every word he had said.

"Tenma… I already told you, I've never loved anyone other than you and I could only become happy while being at your side."

After hearing this Tenma put the mask on the carpet and he softly cupped my cheeks in his hands. I once again felt his warmth and I now knew I had felt it before, at the Valentine's Masquerade.

Tenma planted a soft but sweet kiss on my lips and let his forehead rest against mine.

"Then I promise I will make you happy." He whispered.

I couldn't move, I just wanted this moment to last a bit longer, to feel his warmth for a longer time. So we sat like this for a while, foreheads touching and staring into each other's eyes while Tenma's . Tenma's hot breath tickled my face.

Eventually Tenma removed his hands from my cheeks and his forehead from mine and he stood up. He held one of his hands out to me and I took it. He pulled me up and let go of my hand to bend down and pick up the mask. He held it out to me.

"I know it's not a rose or chocolate, but would you do me the honor of going to the White Day Ball with me?"

I was astonished by Tenma's way of asking me out, but I didn't doubt a single second about my answer.

"Of course I'll go with you!" I exclaimed as I flung my arms around his neck, hugging him.

Tenma and I spent some more time together that afternoon, before I went home to have dinner and prepare myself for the White Day Ball.

I looked myself over in the mirror, I wore a dress that had a blue top part and pink roses over my left chest area, the top had a dark blue line at the top. The dress was strapless, but had two purple straps around each of my arms, acting as sleeves. The bottom part of the dress was a darker shade of blue than the top part and the back was long while the front was short, showing my legs and heels, they were the same color as the top part of my dress. I couldn't help but notice that this dress was very different from the one I wore last month, but it was just as beautiful. My hair was curled and pinned up.

I slowly mad my way downstairs, knowing Tenma would be there. He had said he would come to pick me up. I made sure I didn't trip on the stairs, like I did last month, I shouldn't be making a habit out of such things.

At the bottom of the stairs Tenma stood waiting for me, he wore the same suit as he had done last month and it looked gorgeous on him. Next to Tenma stood my father, I mentally sighed, who knew what he was going to say this time?

What he said was by far not as worse as I had imagined, because all he said was "This one's not as scary looking."

I almost laughed, but I held it in, I didn't want my dad to think he was actually funny. I looked at Tenma, he looked like he was trying to say something, but didn't really know how.

"Aoi… y-you look stunning." He stammered.

"Thank you" I said.

"You better get going" my dad said, "you wouldn't want to be late for the ball now would you?"

I giggled a little, because the way my dad had said that sounded almost like he approved of Tenma.

Tenma held his hand out to me, I took it and we walked outside and to the car waiting for us, I knew Aki-san would be driving. We got in and Aki-san started the car and drove off. We soon arrived at the school grounds, Tenma got out first and held the door open for me. I smiled, he was such a gentleman. We thanked Aki-san for driving and walked over to the party venue.

As soon as we got inside I heard the music playing, Tenma went to stand in front of me and extended his hand out to me.

"Can I have this dance?" He asked.

I laid my hand in his and said "This one and every other dance tonight."

And so Tenma and got ourselves into a dancing position and started dancing, we danced all night long and it had felt so magical. Sometimes I had to assure myself that this was all real and that this wasn't just my imagination, I had dreamt of this moment for so long and now it was finally reality.

After dancing for almost all night Tenma and I went outside to wait for Aki-san to arrive and come pick us up, we went to sit on a bench. I shivered a little, it was quite cold at this time of the day.

"Here" Tenma held his jacket out to me, I gratefully took it. Even though I hadn't even said it, he knew I must've been cold.

"Arigatou"

I put the jacket around my shoulders, it was still warm and it smelled like Tenma. I felt myself growing tired, after a whole evening of dancing it was only to be expected of me to be tired. I nodded of a little and awoke with a shock.

"Something wrong?" Tenma looked at me with concerned eyes.

"Everything's fine, I'm just a little tired." Truth is, I was very tired, I had to fight to keep my eyes open, I guess all the stress from last month had finally caught up to me.

"You can sleep if you want" Tenma said with one of his charming smiles.

"Is it really okay?" I asked a little hesitant.

"Of course" Tenma said and he pulled me towards him. I turned a little and let my head rest on his lap. I looked up at him and he planted a soft kiss on my forehead.

"Sweet dreams Aoi."

I smiled and closed my eyes, I thought back to everything that happened today and tonight and I couldn't be more happy. I was finally together with the boy I loved and I knew he loved me too and that was all I needed. Not before long I fell asleep and drifted into a dream world, while sleeping on the lap of the boy of my dreams.

* * *

**THE END **

* * *

**If the end feels rushed, that might be true, I had no inspiration left and I stil had to write over a quarter of this story today and I'm so tired I think I might drift of into my own dream world.  
**

**Anyway I hope you enjoyed this, please leave reviews, let me know what you think!**

**I now finally have time for my reader x character stories again and I am so full of good ideas so be prepared for some good stories, I'll try to get something up quick, but I won't promise anything because school is going to be really stressful this month**

**I'm off to sleep after I watched one episode of The Adventures of Merlin, jaa ne!  
**


End file.
